Chulavagga 5.8
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Fifth Khandhaka >> 5.8 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) FIFTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DAILY LIFE OF THE BHIKKHUS) Chapter-8. 1. Now at that time the setthi(rich businessman) of Rajagaha had acquired a block of sandal-wood of the most precious sandal-wood flavour. And the Setthi of Rajagaha thought, 'How would it be if I were to have a bowl carved out of this block of sandal-wood, so that the chips shall remain my property, and I can give the bowl away?' And the Setthi of Rajagaha had a bowl turned out of that block of sandal-wood, and put it in a balance, and had it lifted on to the top of a bamboo, and tying that bamboo at the top of a succession of bamboos, he let it be known, saying, 'If any Samana(monk) or Brahman(priest) be an Arahat and possessed of Iddhi(spiritual power), let him get down the bowl. It is a gift to him!' Then Purana Kassapa went to the Setthi of Rajagaha, and said to him, 'I, O householder, am an Arahat and possessed of Iddhi(spiritual power). Give me the bowl.' 'If, Sir, you are an Arahat and possessed of Iddhi(spiritual power), let your reverence get down the bowl!' Then Makkhali Gosala, and Ajita Kesa-kambali, and Pakudha Kacchayana, and Sanjaya Belatthiputta, and Nigantha Nata-putta went severally to the Setthi of Rajagaha, preferred the same request, and received the same reply. Now at that time the venerable Maha Moggallana and the venerable Pindola Bharadvaga, having dressed themselves early in the morning, went into Rajagaha, duly bowled and robed, for alms. And the venerable Pindola Bharadvaga said to the venerable Maha Moggallana: 'The venerable Maha Moggallana is both an Arahat and possessed of Iddhi(spiritual power). Go, friend Moggallana, and fetch down this bowl, for this bowl belongs to you.' 'The venerable Pindola Bharadvaga also is both an Arahat and possessed of Iddhi(spiritual power). Go, friend Bharadvaga, and fetch down the bowl, for this bowl belongs to you.' Then the venerable Pindola Bharadvaga, rising up in the air, took the bowl, and went thrice round Rajagaha (in the air). And at that time the Setthi of Rajagaha stood in his dwelling-place with his wife and children, and holding up his clasped hands in reverent salutation, he exclaimed, 'May the venerable Bharadvaga be pleased to descend upon our dwelling-place.' And the venerable Bharadvaga descended into his dwelling-place. Then the Setthi of Rajagaha took the bowl from the hands of the venerable Bharadvaga, and filled it with costly food, and presented it to the venerable Bharadvaga. And the venerable Bharadvaga took the bowl, and departed to his Arama. 2. Now the people heard, 'The venerable Pindola Bharadvaga, they say, has got down the Rajagaha Setthi's bowl.' And those people, with shouts loud and long, followed in the steps of Pindola Bharadvaga. And the Lord Buddha heard the shouts loud and long, and on hearing them he asked the venerable Ananda, 'What now, Ananda, does this so great shouting mean?' The venerable Pindola Bharadvaga, Lord, has got down the Rajagaha Setthi's bowl; and the people of that are following in his steps with shouts loud and long.' Then the Lord Buddha, on that occasion and in that connection, convened a meeting of the Bhikkhu-Sangha, and asked Pindola Bharadvaga, 'Is it true, as they say, that you, Bharadvaga, have got down the Rajagaha Setthi's bowl?' 'It is true, Lord.' The Great Buddha rebuked him, saying, 'This is improper, Bharadvaga, not according to rule, unsuitable, unworthy of a Samana, unbecoming, and ought not to be done. How can you, Bharadvaga, for the sake of a miserable wooden pot, display before the laity the superhuman quality of your miraculous power of Iddhi? Just, Bharadvaga, like a woman who displays herself for the sake of a miserable piece of money, have you, for the sake of a miserable wooden pot displayed before the laity the superhuman quality of your miraculous power of Iddhi. This will not conduce, Bharadvaga, either to the conversion of the unconverted, or to the increase of the converted; but rather to those who have not been converted remaining unconverted, and to the turning back of those who have been converted.' And when he had rebuked him, and had delivered a dhamma discourse, he addressed the Bhikkhus, and said: 'You are not, O Bhikkhus, to display before the laity the superhuman power of Iddhi. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. Break to pieces, O Bhikkhus, that wooden bowl; and when you have ground it to powder, give it to the Bhikkhus as perfume for their eye ointments. And you are not, O Bhikkhus, to use wooden bowls. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.'